darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Anadi
''"The road was blocked, the truth was shunned, the white flag had been raised. '' '' Reversal cost me all I had, and everything I'd braved." ''-'' Sins of the Father - Chapter 4'' Sheet Freebies Spent: +1 Intelligence (5 Points), +3 Gnosis (6 Points), +4 Willpower (4 Points), Calm Heart Merit (3 Points) 'Other Creation Notes: '(4 Freebies unassigned, no conventional education as Lupus, so no Knowledges.) Merits (5) Calm Heart - ( 3 Point Merit ) - ''You are naturally calm and well composed, and you rarely fly off the handle. Raise the difficulty on all your frenzy rolls by 2, no matter how any incident is provoked. ''Catlike Balance - ( 1 Point Merit ) ''- You possess and innately perfect sense of balance. Characters with this merit reduce difficulties of all balance-related rolls (e.g., Dexterity + Athletics to walk along a narrow ledge) by two. ''Mixed Morph ( 1 Point Merit ) - It is easy for you to transform certain body parts only, such as a hand to a claw while you remain in Hornid form or changing your Lupus vocal cords into a human voicebox. Your difficulty for such changes is only a 6. Flaws (2) Phobia (Mild) - ( 1 Point Flaw ) - You have an overpowering fear of something. You instinctively and illogically retreat from and avoid the object of your fear. Common objects of phobias include certain animals, insects, crowds, open spaces, confined spaces and heights. You must make a Willpower roll whenever you encounter the object of your fear. The difficulty of this roll is determined by the Storyteller. If you fail the roll, you must retreat from the object. Nightmares - ( 1 Point Flaw ) - You experience horrendous nightmares every time you sleep, and memories of them haunt you during your waking hours. Sometimes the nightmares are so bad they cause you to lose one die on all your actions for the next night (Storyteller's discretion). Some of the nightmares may be so intense that you mistake them for reality. A crafty Storyteller will be quick to take advantage of this. Background The moon rises over the darkened lands. It struggles more fiercely with each passing night to illuminate them, and I watch. Watching is what I do. Looking back, I suppose that I should have felt it sooner. Unlike my brothers and sisters, I was something different. It was the same difference that elevated me in the ranks that prevented me from climbing any further. I was respected. Humans do not seem to understand that respect is not enough to make one fit to lead. I was not the strongest. I was not the fastest. I spent as much time at the throats of those below me as on my back to the ones above me. And in this middle ground, I found happiness. Happiness, however, is not something that is permanent. It must be won. It must be fought for. It must be held tightly between the teeth, gripped between your jaws and fiercely guarded. Happiness can be lost. One evening, I lost the strength to hold onto my happiness. Now, I must follow the long path. I must carve out a new happiness, and this time - this time, it shall be one that I will never let go of. I will not fail. I'm among them now, the humans. I keep my distance... in my own way. I settle down upon my haunches, and I look out upon their cities. Upon their roads. I see them now, and I know that we have more in common then I would care to admit, but they would make no such concession for me. They would not mourn as I mourn, and they would not see as I see. That task falls to me. To understand. To see. The moon rises over the darkened hearts of humanity, and I watch. Watching is what I do. Personality *Calm and collected. *Seems disdainful of humanity, but resigns himself to first learning more about it before writing it off entirely. *Honorable and trustworthy to those who gain his friendship, fiercely loyal. Hooks and GMInfo *Character has recurring nightmares of the subject of his phobia. When encountering any Garou that has a black pelt, Anadi must perform a willpower roll to stop himself from fleeing if hostile or shying away if neutral. *Never observed outside of Lupus and Hispo forms - maneuvering on two legs is not a situation that Anadi seems to prefer or tolerate. Category:Character Archive